Love Locked
by Kokurai-Alchemist
Summary: It starts simply, a group of friends on vacation in a foreign country, while backpacking in the back country on the outer edges of France the group of friends stumbled across something they could never have intended. Quickly surrounded the friends are taken to an unknown location.
1. Chapter 1

_**AU story of Les Miserables, all rights go to their respective owners. **_

* * *

Eponine was forced to her knees by a hard shove to the shoulders, letting out a small grunt as her knees hit the hard, unyielding ground. The men above her where arguing in angry German, as a hard knee to the back caused her to hunch over. A hand roughly grabbed her head and reached it back as the black hood was yanked off of her head, flinching at the bright light that hit her eyes, she looked around in fear. The men around her where all very large, sweaty muscled arms, black tank tops and pants the color of the local foliage. One man caught Eponine's eyes and sneered at her as she asked quietly, trying to keep her voice from quivering

"Who are you? What do you even want with us? We didn't do anything!" Her voice rose in slight panic as she saw her friends lined along the wall to her left in a situation similar to hers. Hands tied behind their backs, black hoods over their faces they all fidgeted nervously when they heard her voice. She could see them all, Marius, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Joly, all of them in as prisoner as herself.

One man stepped forward as Eponine's eyes went back to him and he smiled. He was a large man also, a large semi-automatic gun hung casually by his hand as he pulled his cigar from his mouth and blew the nasty smelling smoke at the friends "What have we here? Never seen rats like this in our neck of the woods."

Eponine opened her mouth to speak when Marius's voice spoke up first "Sir we mean you no harm, we didn't even mean to get in your way. If you'll just let us go, we'll leave and never speak of this again, you have my wo-" Marius was cut off by the large man back handing him across the face. "Shut up boy! You really think I care about any of that? If I didn't want you here I would have shot you on sight, I have plans for your little group."

Eponine knew she needed to keep a check on her tongue but seeing the red mark on Marius's cheek made her clench her jaw in rage. No one hurt her Marius like that, not while she could do something about it. She may have her hands bound but they had left her mouth free to sling all her words at him "Oh really? What is this plan? Treat us like prisoners of war? What are you hoping to get? If you wanted money you really didn't get choose the right people to kidnap."

The man turned his gaze upon Eponine and she felt her blood run cold at the cold anger that was in his eyes. This wasn't a man ruled by passion, his fury was cold and calculated as he crossed the young woman and crouched slightly to meet her eyes. Without turning he waved his hand to the others "Take them to the room, I'd like to have a talk with our young lady here."

"No! Stop!" The voices of them rang out as the struggled against the bounds on their hands and the large hands on their shoulders. Eponine was too afraid to take her eyes off the man, but from the corner of her eye she could see Enjolras elbowing the man behind him. Courfeyrac and Marius doing similar thing, Joly the non-fighter of them tried to trip a man as they all tried to get to Eponine.

The look in the man's eyes grew unamused as he wrapped his large muscled arm around Eponine's neck, pulled her against him and pressed a shiny black pistol against her head. "Really now. That's unnecessary, stop before I have to do something we'll all regret." All the young men froze at the sight of their friend in such a situation. Their eyes all held various forms of worry and panic, though they rarely admitted it, the young men all loved Eponine in their own way and didn't want to see her hurt.

When they made no move, the pistol was waved in the direction of the soldiers waiting behind her friends "Get moving!" The boss snapped at them all. The men grabbed Eponine's friends roughly and shoved them out the door. Enjolras looked over his shoulder, calling back to Eponine "Don't be afraid 'Ponine! We'll get out of this I promise!"

Once the door had closed the man shoved Eponine away hard as he holstered his pistol and turned to the girl with an annoyed sigh "You stupid kids, you have no idea what you got into. You seem like a cute little thing, I hate to have to do this to you."

Eponine frowned in confusion, unsure of what he meant until she saw his fist flying at her face. She didn't even have time to flinch before it collided hard with her cheek, knocking her to the ground as she bit back a cry of pain. The man glared down at her before his boot connected with her side, causing her to curl up in pain as her breath came in short, shallow gasp.

Her eyes pleaded with him as she looked up, meeting his cold gaze as he read the question in her eyes. Bending down, his voice was cold as he spoke "Maybe this will teach you and your friends to be more careful of where you go hiking around."

Flinching at the second hard blow to the ribs her mind was racing to make sense of the entire mess they had stumbled into. How did it come to this? To go from a simply hike with your friends to being held prisoner by men who wouldn't even tell you why they were holding you captive. They needed to get out of this, but the real question was, would they survive that long?

He continued to beat her, his powerful fist and boots connecting with her much softer flesh in powerful blows. Finally when she thought she couldn't take anymore he halted, seeing that she had reached her limit. Attempting to raise her eyes, her quiet broken voice came out "Who….who are you?" The man gazed down at her as he tucked a piece of paper in his pocket, a small smirk on his face "My name's Javert. Do not forget it."

* * *

Ok so that is chapter one! Lemme know what you think, if I feel like people like it I'd love to write more! That and I really like comments, I like to know what you are all thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I am so sorry this took so long . You are all free to smack me if you wish but if not I really hope you enjoy this, even if I don't like it that much xD**

* * *

Marius paced the length of their small cell in a panic, running a hand through his hair as he fretted. Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Joly all watched him, unhappy about seeing their friend worrying so much. Finally Enjolras stood, unable to allow this to continue. Stopping the young man, Enjolras rested his hand on his shoulder as he gently said to him "Marius, you need to stop. Worrying yourself into a fit won't do anything to help her. We need to think of a way out of this."

As if on cue with his words the door to their cell opened and man entered with his gun barrel pointed at all of the men. Before they could say anything he snapped at them "Back, against the wall! Don't even think of trying anything!" The young men held up their hands, backing up until their backs hit the wall.

The man kept watching them as another person entered, this one carrying a limp form in his arms. Mariu's head jerked up as he recognized the limp form "Eponine!" He called out in panic before the man snapped at him "Quiet!"

Marius shut his mouth, watching as the other man took Eponine's unmoving form and dropped her rather harshly on the hard floor. Enjolras quickly placed his hand on Marius's shoulder as he saw his friend tense up in anger. Leaning close he quietly whispered in his friends ear "Stop, I know you want to do something but now is not the time. Just wait, and stay silent." Marius clenched his jaw tightly but remained still as the soldiers backed out the door, keeping their eyes on the young men until the door shut.

The instant it shut, Marius raced to Eponine's side and gently lifting the unconscious girl's head to cradle it in his lap, the worry on his face clear to all the young men watching the exchange. Gently brushing the hair away from his friend's face, Marius's tone was surprisingly calm as he said "Eponine? 'Ponine can you hear me?" Eponine murmured something that sounded very close to "Marius" and fidgeted softly before falling still again.

Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Joly all stayed back slightly, unsure exactly of what, if anything, they could do to help. Though Eponine had joined the group of friends a while back, none of them truly knew much about her, though they all trusted her. It was clear to all of them, except perhaps Marius himself that the beautiful young girl was in love with him. It pained them all to see her vying for his attention when the young man was so clueless and, well let's face it, rather stupid at times when it came to some ideas.

Marius had settled into a more comfortable position, still cradling his friends head. They all settled down into their own comfortable positions, recalling the first time that they had met the young girl.

_The day had started off rainy and gloomy, the plans that the young men had all forced to cancel due to rain. Enjolras sat at the table, along with Courfeyrac, Joly and a few other of their friends, such as Grantaire and __Bossuet._ _ The group, on the outside at least, appeared to be working hard well, as hard as any young man truly works. Joly and Comberferre had their heads bent over some form of homework, whereas __Grantaire ever the slacker, sat at the end of the table with a bottle. _

_ Grantaire has been babbling on all day, giving them all grief for actually working until finally Enjolras could take no more. Slapping down his pencil he snapped at his friend when suddenly the door opened up and in strolled Marius, just like any other day, except something was different about today. Today at the door softly peeking in was a young, although slightly underfed, girl. Enjolras turned his head to Marius, a silent question in his eyes as he motioned his head toward the girl. _

_ "Oh!" Marius exclaimed, just realizing that it might be odd for some random girl to be standing there. "Everyone this is Eponine, she's in my socials class, Eponine, this is the group." He motioned to each man in turn, not realizing that he should introduce them. _

_ Enjolras nodded at the girl before he grabbed Marius's arm and roughly hauled his friend to the back corner. Marius was about to protest when Enjolras cut him off "What are you thinking?! You can't just bring her here! You may know her but none of us do and she doesn't seem like much of a talker." Before the young leader could say more, Marius laughed and cut his friend off "Enjolras its ok really, she's just a friend from class, it's not like she's going to start hanging out with the group. "_

_ They had all thought that, even Eponine herself, but she gradually began to spend more time with them then away. When she wasn't around they all wondered where she was, worrying about her like older brothers do. Though none of them had intended at all, they all became friends, enough so that when they had invited to on the trip with them she had accepted and off they had gone. _

Coming back to the present, each man couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for the state that the girl was in. Joly stood silently, crossing to Marius and Eponine as he softly said "Here, let me have a look at her."

Marius raised his red eyes to those of his friends as Joly gave him a small smile and crouched down next to the girl. Joly gently checked the Eponine's wounds, finally informing the group that it was all merely deep bruising and nothing more serious. Though that still worried them, it was good news that she had no other internal injuries.

Finally Enjolras could take the silence no more "What do they even want!? We didn't do anything and then he just beats Eponine for no reason? This doesn't make any sense, how can they be so unreasonable?" The rest of the young men listened without a word, as it was not unusual to hear Enjolras question something.

Marius was about to say something when Eponine stirred in his arms and opened her eyes, one more than the other due to swelling. Her voice was quiet and raspier then usual as she asked in a quiet voice "Marius?" Marius leaned down in excitement, finding the girls eyes cloudy with pain and confusion.

"I'm here Eponine, I'm here." Marius said, the worry for his friend clear in his voice as he studied her bruised and battered form.

Eponine was quiet, clearly in to much pain to stay conscious for much longer but never did she show it. Finally she allowed her eyes to drift close, surrendering to a sleep that was more natural then the last, but not before she whispered softly to them all "I want to go home."

They all stayed quiet, Marius stroking the poor girls hair before Enjolras finally spoke aloud the thing they were all thinking "So do I Eponine."

* * *

**And there we go! What do you guys think? Comments are accepted with happiness for it lets me know what you guys things. And I'm sorry, I realized for an EponinexMarius fix I slipped a little EponinexEnjolras in there xD Whoops!**


End file.
